


【走肾系列1】动情

by Rosmarinus1



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosmarinus1/pseuds/Rosmarinus1
Summary: 不出意外会有五篇，长短不一。目前只有这篇。女主设定同一人，所以希望介意的人不要看，话要先说在前面。是很久以前没有写完的构想，这篇以前发过一次了，但人名不同。本篇主角焉栩嘉。部分情节不伦含有。麻烦注意避雷。
Kudos: 8





	【走肾系列1】动情

“喂，妈，什么事啊？”  
“妳那应该还有空房能睡吧？”  
“有啊......”  
突然被问到这个问题妳心里一惊。妈妈并不知道妳和男友同居中，自然是以为租的房子还有空房。

妳情急之下撒了谎。

“明天早上嘉嘉要到你们那区去考试，想说去妳那儿住个两三天”妳暗自松了一口气，还以为是老妈要来找自己。

“嘉嘉？是小姑的大儿子焉栩嘉？”

“唉对啊，小孩儿都长大了。妳比人家大记得多照顾弟弟一下哈”

“好......”

“就这样了啊~过节记得回家啊”

“知道了知道了，妈再见啊”

挂了电话，妳开始烦恼著怎么办。

“颜齐，怎么办我表弟要来借住，你可能要暂时去朋友家住......”妳第一个反应就是打给妳的男朋友。

“可能要委屈你在外面住几天了，他明天就来”

“那我晚点帮你收拾收拾再去姚琛那过夜吧”

稍晚，张颜齐回到家，也没有任何不满，就收拾好东西和妳交换了一个吻后便离开了妳们俩的家。

这天夜里，妳躺在床上翻来覆去，不知道是因为没有男朋友在身边不习惯，还是担心著明天突然要到访的表弟。

以前跟小姑一家不熟，跟表弟根本没见过几次面。唯一一次的模糊记忆似乎是在小学四年级，表弟当时还只有三岁。

妳想著想著，直到天濛濛亮才有些许睡意。虽然是周六，妳在睡著前想著。

完了，要起不了床啦！

果然事实跟妳想得一模一样。

妳隐约听见门口传来门铃声，叮咚叮咚响得还没睡饱的妳头疼 。妳看了一眼床头柜上的手机，八点三十分......

妳挣扎著从床上起身，刚起床脑袋也还没热机，一股脑儿地就跑去开门。

「谁啊？」妳透过猫眼看见外面站著个男孩，一时没有反应过来，打开了门。

「姐姐，我是焉栩嘉！」妳上下看了看焉栩嘉和他拖著的行李这才想到，是弟弟啊。

男孩礼貌地微笑，眼睛微微瞇起。却一点也没有料到对他来说几乎没有印象的“表姊”会以这样的样子出现在自己面前。

妳还是刚刚睡醒的样子，头发有些凌乱、穿著略大的T恤，衣服却是服贴得让胸前曲线一览无遗。几乎要短到腿根的睡裤，露出了纤细白嫩的双腿。

“我靠” 这是妳心里的声音。

「那个嘉嘉啊你先进来吧」妳有点不安地扯了扯衣服，不敢看焉栩嘉的脸，试图遮掩。「你先进来到沙发那坐著吧，等姐姐十分钟！」妳转身领著焉栩嘉进屋后便奔回房间去，砰地一声关上门。

如果妳有抬头看著焉栩嘉的话，就会发现他从妳开门那瞬间就一直盯著妳看，还有泛红的耳根和脸颊。甚至是望著妳奔进房间的背影时，轻轻地咽了口口水。

「姐姐自己一个人住吗？」妳给焉栩嘉倒了杯果汁，两个人坐在沙发上聊著天。

「还有一个朋友，但他这几天不在的」

「男朋友吗？」

妳被焉栩嘉突如其来的问句愣著，不知道该怎么回答。

小孩的大眼睛水亮亮地盯著妳，一脸纯真。

「不是」妳昧著良心说谎了。

「对了，小姑最近还好吗？你自己一个人来是要考什么试呀？」妳有些紧张地转移话题。

「我妈挺好的，在家没事就做做菜。这次来是艺术学校招考，希望能考上」小孩头低低的，似乎是对自己没什么自信。

「唉没有问题的，上次我回家的时候，我妈还抓著我给我看你练舞的影片。非常帅气！」

「真的吗？姐姐！」小孩像是受到什么莫大的鼓励一般激动得抓著妳的手。  
/  
而妳早已经不记得焉栩嘉看妳的眼神什么时候开始变了。

他今天去考试了，只剩下妳在家休息。張顏齊也趁著焉栩嘉不在回来看看妳，许久没见到妳已经有些想念。

「妳弟弟什么时候回来？」張顏齊在问妳的同时，嘴唇贴在妳耳畔、呼出的热气挠得妳心痒。

「大概三点......」妳躲闪著他的动作，深怕到时候焉栩嘉回来要是看见妳该怎么解释。

「嗯……不可以」妳忍不住发出呻吟，推拒著張顏齊。

「可是我忍不住了……」妳的嘴唇被他吻得红肿水润，一把抱起走进卧室。

「姐姐我回来了！」焉栩嘉回到家后，习惯性地打招呼，却等不到妳的回应。

只听见从妳卧房的方向传来细微的娇喘呻吟。

「嗯……别…」妳被張顏齊顶得说不出话，他知道妳还在挂念快回到家的焉栩嘉，所以更是用力的进入妳。

「不要再想著妳那表弟了，嗯？」

「顏齊、齊……快不行了…啊…」

上面的对话，焉栩嘉站在你的房门口一字不漏的听进耳里，甚至从張顏齊不小心没关好的门缝里看到妳面色潮红跨坐在他身上，嫩白的胴体晃动、时不时发出诱人的喘息。

迷离的神情吸引著年轻的孩子犯罪。

焉栩嘉不知不觉看得入迷，回过神来才发现自己的下身硬得不像话。年轻男孩子也不是没有看过岛国动作片，但这样真实地呈现在面前让人移不开眼。

男孩拍了拍自己的脸试图让自己清醒，慌张得逃离这间屋子。但妳的样子就像烙印一般，缠绕在焉栩嘉的脑海里。在附近遛达了好几圈平复心情，才慢悠悠地走回家。

「焉栩嘉，你今天怎么特别晚？」妳拖著有些疲倦的身體准备好晚餐，等了半个钟头却不见焉栩嘉回家，这才等到人。

「没...没有哇......」  
小孩的眼睛不敢直视著妳，慌张得走进自己的房间「我等一下就出来吃饭！」

妳坐在饭桌前托腮思考著，焉栩嘉今天为什么会这么反常。  
/  
「焉栩嘉你等等......」在又一次异常沉默的晚餐后，妳终于受不了叫住准备回房的焉栩嘉。

「能不能跟姐姐谈谈发生什么事了？」

「没什么啊姐姐......」焉栩嘉声音雖然低沉但听起来没有什么底气。

妳不知道为什么他最近总是回避妳的眼神、妳的问话。

「那好吧......」妳正准备离开，经过焉栩嘉的时候却被抓住了手腕。

「我怕我说了，姐姐会讨厌我」妳一脸疑惑。

「我说了，姐姐不要吓到......」

「我喜欢姐姐，我知道这很奇怪但是我控制不了自己。」

妳不敢置信，自己也没有做什么出格的事情，怎么会......

「我看到姐姐，跟男朋友做了...」妳听到后差点没晕过去。

「姐姐为什么要骗我？自从那天，我满脑子都是姐姐」焉栩嘉激动地抓著妳的肩膀。「都是姐姐在那个男人身下呻吟的样子，还有眼神」

「我每天晚上都想著，要是那个男人是我呢？好想操姐姐，这种想法一直在脑海里」

原来焉栩嘉是亲眼目睹了妳跟張顏齊亲热才四处回避妳……

「姐姐我真的，忍不住了」焉栩嘉的声音都在颤抖，一把将你拉进房间，按倒在床上。

「焉栩嘉！我是你表姐啊，你……」妳急于挣脱、扭著身躯，男孩却直接栖身将妳压在他身下。

嘴唇试探性的触碰妳不讨厌，在道德悬崖边摇摇欲坠。

本能总是比理智先行。

当他的唇复上的瞬间，妳闭上眼睛放任自己。

一次，就这一次。  
/  
虽然吻得妳晕头转向，却是要从哪进入都不太清楚的小孩子。妳不小心偷笑出声。

「姐姐妳还取笑我」下一秒妳就后悔刚才自己为什么要分心。

「嗯呜……」  
粗长直抵妳的深处，妳太小看这个孩子了。

「姐姐，妳疼吗？」小孩担心地看著妳，妳用动作代替回答。

妳喘著气努力撑起自己再坐下，他却自己顶了上来。

「姐姐这样太累了，我来吧」说完，妳发现焉栩嘉握著妳的腰加快速度顶弄，引得妳浪叫。  
「太、太快了……不行」  
「姐姐知道吗、我那天就是看到妳这个样子」焉栩嘉靠在妳耳边，一边动作一边轻声说。  
「就好想这样操哭妳。」


End file.
